


Stiff

by winstonlives



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, naps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:31:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winstonlives/pseuds/winstonlives
Summary: Dan falls asleep, and so does Phil against his better judgment because he'd rather be with Dan than not.





	Stiff

“Dan...Dan...Danny…” 

“Mmphhh, what Phil? M’sleepin…” Dan mumbled and turned over. 

“I know you are, but let’s go to bed, more comfy there. Come on…” Phil shook his shoulder gently and kissed his temple. 

“Comfy here.” Dan slurred before he started snoring quietly. 

Phil smiled down at him affectionately. “Don’t you wanna snuggle?” 

“Mmm c’mere” Dan said and pulled Phil down to spoon behind him on the sofa. 

Phil chuckled and kissed Dan’s shoulder as he slotted his body behind Dan’s, and slipped his arm in the dip of his waist. “Good thing we have this wide couch.” 

“Shhh, sleepin…” Dan whined, and snuggled back, chasing the warmth and softness that was Phil. 

Phil sighed, pulled him in closer, and closed his eyes. “We’re going to be so stiff when we wake up.” 

“Shhhh,” Dan said. He pulled Phil’s hand to his lips and kissed the knuckles before putting it back down on the couch in front of him again. Soon they were both sleeping soundly, curled into one another. 

_____

“Ugh…” Dan groaned when he woke up as the sun streamed in bright through the huge windows of the lounge, “What the hell?” 

Phil rolled back, and fell off the couch with a thud, “Oww.” He groaned sitting up, and yawning. 

“Fuck me.” Dan said rolling his shoulders and neck, “Oww, my neck feels like I slept on a brick pillow all night.” 

“Told you we were going to be sore. ‘Only been here a couple hours.” Phil said standing up rubbing his butt as he walked towards the bathroom. 

“Why didn’t you wake me up for bed?” Dan said massaging a knot on his shoulder, he followed Phil down the hall and up the stairs to their room. 

“I tried,” Phil said looking back at him, “But you wouldn’t come with me.” They reached the top of the stairs and he twisted to crack his back before moving forward. “Told you we’d be sore.” 

They walked into the bedroom and Dan collapsed into the bed, as Phil walked into the en-suite bathroom. “Why on earth did you sleep down there if you knew that?” Dan yawned and checked his phone’s clock, 7:30. He tossed it onto the bedside table and pulled the duvet up to his chest. 

Phil came out and climbed into bed next to him. “Didn’t want to sleep by myself, now did I? Besides you basically forced me to stay.”

Dan snuggled up to him, his head on Phil’s chest, arm across his belly, “But you knew you’d be sore.” 

“I know, but you’re worth it,” Phil said kissing Dan’s forehead and closing his eyes. “Now go back to sleep, you need rest. When we wake up I am putting you to work.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“You’re the reason I have a sore back. I’m going to get a back massage.” Phil smirked. 

“Fine, I get a neck massage then.” Dan sighed. 

“Deal.” Phil smiled and kissed him before they fell back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Gal and P for reading it over. <3


End file.
